Ghosts
by Kirinenko
Summary: Algunas personas simplemente avanzan en cuanto mueren, pero algunas permanecen en este mundo durante días, semanas o meses. Kageyama había esperado morir, lo había esperado, pero no había esperado despertarse como un fantasma, ni había esperado ser recibido por un chico de cabello naranja caminando a través de la pared de su habitación. Fantasma AU. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Miasen

ID: 1251827

Advertencias: muerte de personaje, obviamente, ya que hay fantasmas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luces brillantes. El sonido de profundos zumbidos. Calidez.

Kageyama parpadeó con sus pesados párpados y alzó un brazo para proteger sus ojos del resplandor que los asaltaba. Los sonidos se desvanecieron, y ya no había tanta calidez, pero las brillantes luces todavía estaban allí. Entrecerró los ojos bajo su brazo, tratando de aclarar su visión.

¿Dónde estaba? No podía recordarlo, no lo sabía…

Sonidos apagados, hablando. Una mujer.

Alzó la mirada nuevamente, los ojos ajustándose al brillo. Una habitación blanca, dos camas, una cortina separándolas. Conocía esta habitación. Había pasado las últimas semanas aquí, en esa cama junto a la ventana.

El hospital. Estaba en el hospital, pero ya no estaba en la cama. ¿Se había caído de esta? ¿Por qué los médicos no estaban viniendo? Debían de haberse soltado las agujas y los monitores si era así.

¿Por qué no sentía ya dolor?

Kageyama se puso en pie, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que de nuevo podía sostener su peso. No había sido capaz de andar en semanas. Demasiado débil. Bajó la mirada hacia sí mismo y no vio el frágil cuerpo que había visto la última vez cuando todavía tenía energía para ponerse en pie. Se veía como el mismo de nuevo, fuerte. La bata del hospital había desaparecido, llevaba unos pantalones de lino blanco y una camiseta blanca. Sus pies estaban desnudos pero no sentía frío. No sentía mucho, la verdad.

Caminó hacia la cama pero cuando miró hacia abajo vio a una chica allí. Las mejillas pálidas y hundidas, el pelo castaño alborotado, los ojos cerrados. Se veía como el: devastado por la enfermedad en una lucha que había estado perdiendo. ¿Por qué se sentía mejor todo de repente? ¿Y porque había alguien más en su cama? Sabía que no estaba bien, que el cáncer se había extendido demasiado, se había resignado a acabar sus días en esa cama, consumiéndose.

La puerta se abrió y cuando la cabeza de Kageyama se giró, vio a una enfermera entrando. La reconoció, la había visto ir y venir, vigilando su medicación, ofreciéndole suaves palabras. Suponía que era amable, pero realmente no tenía energía para darse cuenta de mucho más allá de eso.

"Perdone" dice Kageyama, pero la enfermera simplemente se dirige hacia la cama para comprobar a la chica, ignorándole completamente.

Lo intenta de nuevo pero esta acaba sus comprobaciones y se gira para irse, sin darse cuenta de su presencia para nada.

Kageyama frunce el ceño y se pone delante de ella.

No siente nada cuando esta pasa a través de él y sale de la habitación.

Los ojos de Kageyama se amplían mientras alza la mano hacia su pecho. Había pasado a través de él, como si ni siquiera estuviese ahí "Oh"

Ya no está enfermo, no hay dolor o sufrimiento. Ahí pero no está realmente. Alguien más está en su cama.

Estaba… había…

No pudo terminar el pensamiento porque al momento siguiente alguien salió de la pared.

"¿Qué…?" Kageyama se sorprendió cuando un chico bajito con brillante pelo naranja le sonrió. Llevaba los mismos pantalones y camiseta blancos, y salió de la pared como si no fuese corpóreo en absoluto. Oh.

"¡Eres nuevo!" dijo el chico, como si pasar a través de las paredes no fuese extraño "¡Soy Hinata Shouyou!"

Kageyama le miró, inseguro de lo que debería decir. Estaba un poco confundido con todo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunta el otro.

"Soy Kageyama Tobio" dijo vacilante.

El otro – Hinata – le miró de arriba abajo como si lo evaluase "¡Gwwwah!" dijo, como si eso fuese una palabra de verdad que Kageyama debía entender "Eres alto. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡Se supone que solo hay niños por aquí!" alzó la mano a su propia cabeza y entonces se arrastró hacia Kageyama, como si estuviese midiendo la diferencia de altura entre ellos. Sus manos terminaron en la frente de Kageyama, lo cual era trampa, porque este chico ni siquiera era tan alto y claramente no había movido la mano en línea recta.

Kageyama no estaba seguro de sí debería estar ofendido o no por el hecho de que el otro pensase que era demasiado alto para tener menos de dieciocho "Tengo dieciséis, pero cumpliré diecisiete en un mes" dijo.

"¡Oooh! ¡Entonces, casi tenemos la misma edad! Yo ya tengo diecisiete"

Hinata se veía demasiado orgulloso por eso, como si fuese una competición y acabase de ganar. Kageyama cruzó los brazos y alejó la mirada.

"Me alegro de que te quedases, ¡estaba tan aburrido!" dijo Hinata, ignorando completamente la reacción de Kageyama.

"¿Quedarme?" murmuró Kageyama.

"Si, la mayoría de las personas avanzan, ¿sabes?, así que estamos un poco solos aquí. Supongo que quizás estemos unos veinte juntos, pero los otros son tan aburridos"

"¿Los otros?"

Hinata se rio "¿Aún no lo has descubierto?"

Kageyama frunció el ceño, y entonces alejo la mirada de nuevo. No le gustaba que el otro se riese así de él.

"¡Idiota, somos fantasmas!"

El cielo estaba cubierto de rosas, morados y amarillos que se extendían por encima de la ciudad. Kageyama acercó las rodillas a su pecho y descansó la barbilla sobre ellas, observando el cielo pasar de más oscuro a más claro. Realmente no había hecho esto antes, solo sentarse y observar la salida del sol, pero ya que no necesitaba dormir ahora que era un fantasma, podía hacer eso. Hinata estaba sentado a su lado, en silencio por una vez pues estaba demasiado cautivado por el juego de colores.

Los últimos días los habían pasado sobre todo caminando por el hospital, intentando acostumbrarse al hecho de que estaba muerto. No estaba sorprendido de que su cáncer le hubiese matado, había sabido desde hace tiempo que realmente no había ningún modo de que saliera con vida de esta, así que no estaba realmente triste por el hecho de morir. Sin embargo, en realidad no había estado preparado para volver como un fantasma. No había pensado demasiado sobe lo que implicaba morir, pero no se había imaginado esto, obsesionado con un hospital con un enérgico pelirrojo a su lado.

No es que realmente lo estuviese acechando, simplemente más…pasar el rato.

Adivinó que podía ser peor; no era como si su vida hubiese sido muy buena al final, de todos modos. Había estado demasiado enfermo como para ir a la escuela durante meses, y demasiado enfermo como para jugar al voleibol por más tiempo. No había mucho de qué preocuparse cuando ni siquiera podía jugar al voleibol, así que no extrañaba estar vivo, no si vivir significaba estar tumbado en una cama, sufriendo.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" dijo Hinata y le dio un toquecito con un codo.

"Voleibol" murmura Kageyama.

"¡¿Aaahhh?!" exclamó Hinata. Sus súbitos arrebatos habían sorprendido a Kageyama al principio, pero se había acostumbrado rápidamente. No era muy difícil de entender lo que quería decir con sus exclamaciones, de todos modos. Hinata era una persona bastante fácil de entender. Decía lo que quería decir, no le escondía nada, y eso era algo bueno. La gente había insistido tanto en librar a Kageyama de cualquier tipo de dolor últimamente que no le habían dicho gran cosa. Ni siquiera admitieron que se estaba muriendo cuando preguntó, lo cual fue estúpido, porque claramente lo había estado.

"¡Amo el voleibol!" siguió Hinata, y eso claramente captó la atención de Kageyama. Miró hacia Hinata, inclinándose más.

"¿Te gusta?"

"¡Sí! Lo veía todo el tiempo. Realmente quería jugar pero no había equipo en nuestra escuela, así que siempre hacía todo solo. ¿Jugabas en un equipo?" Hinata estaba inclinado más cerca de él, ojos abiertos de par en par y labios alzados en una sonrisa.

"Sí. Durante toda la escuela primaria y luego durante un año en la escuela secundaria. Antes de…" se calló y alejó la mirada. Ese año de escuela secundaria había sido seguramente uno de los mejores de su vida. Los años anteriores no se llevaba bien con sus compañeros de equipo, pensaban que era demasiado intenso, pero conseguía jugar casi todos los días, y sus compañeros eran mejores, y entonces no le gritaban mucho cuando se frustraba porque no podían seguir sus pases.

Intentó ignorarlo al principio cuando enfermó. Lo achacó a los moretones por el voleibol, y su fatiga por el incremento de los entrenamientos, pero luego no pudo ignorarlo más, y entonces ya era demasiado tarde. El cáncer se propagó a través de él como un reguero de pólvora, y los tratamientos no pudieron hacer mucho más que evitar la muerte por un tiempo más.

"Buaaah, me gustaría haberte visto jugar. Eres tan alto, seguramente eres muy bueno" dijo Hinata, y sus ojos estaban prácticamente brillando.

Kageyama deseaba que Hinata pudiese haberle visto jugar, porque eso significaría que podía jugar de nuevo. Supuso que nunca conseguiría hacerlo ahora, a menos que el sitio al que fuese cuando dejase de ser un fantasma fuese algún tipo de cielo del voleibol. Le gustaría algo así. Podría enseñarle a Hinata como lanzar una pelota.

"No soy tan alto como tú, pero puedo saltar como buaaah, así que aún podría jugar si hubiera habido un equipo" dijo Hinata y Kageyama frunció el ceño. Hinata era súper bajito, no era posible que saltase lo suficientemente alto como para golpear el balón por encima de la red o bloquearlo.

Se sentaron en silencio durante un rato, viendo como el rosa y el naranja se convertían en el suave azul del día, Kageyama estirando sus piernas para que colgaran sobre el borde del techo. Había suficientes historias de que moriría si caía desde tan arriba, pero ahora que ya estaba muerto, no estaba demasiado preocupado.

Hinata se había girado para estar tumbado sobre su estómago, los ojos enfocados en el techo en vez de en el cielo, un dedo estirado hasta casi tocar un pequeño palo que tenía alguien y que terminó aquí, entonces movió el dedo hacia adelante y Kageyama vio que el palo se sacudía, como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado.

Sus ojos se ampliaron. ¡Hinata solo tocó el palo y se movió! Cada vez que Kageyama ha intentado tocar cosas simplemente las ha traspasado. Lo intentó muchas veces, porque era un poco aburrido ser un fantasma, y Hinata algunas veces se colaba en las salas para ver programas de televisión realmente estúpidos, así que se entretenía intentando tirar vasos de agua y revistas. Había visto fantasmas hacerlo en la televisión, hacer que las cosas se cayesen y asustar a las personas. No es que realmente quisiese asustar a la gente, pero era algo que hacer, al menos.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó, olvidándose completamente del amanecer mientras se arrastraba para acercarse a Hinata, mirando hacia abajo a donde el cayó el palo, diez centímetros más allá de donde está el dedo de Hinata. Hinata le sonrió.

"¡He estado practicando! Uno de los otros fantasmas me enseñó justo antes de desaparecer. Solo tienes que concentrarte. Dijo que podemos volvernos corpóreos si así lo deseamos, solo requiere de una gran concentración. Como con eso de que no caemos a través del suelo porque nuestras mentes o espíritus o lo que sea que, sabemos que sería malo porque simplemente caeríamos y caeríamos y ¡bam! Nos perderíamos en mitad de la tierra o el espacio o lo que sea, pero realmente no necesitamos tocar nada más, así que tenemos que centrarnos mucho, mucho" las palabras salían de él, la mitad sonaban como si estuviese citando a alguien más, y la otra mitad simplemente a Hinata. Había muchos gestos de manos para enfatizar sus puntos. Kageyama no estaba seguro de si sabía de lo que estaba hablando, y no estaba seguro de que Hinata lo supiese tampoco, pero sabía que no iba a desvanecerse en el espacio, y que podría mover cosas si lo intentaba. No estaba seguro de si iba a necesitar hacerlo alguna vez, pero podría ser bueno saberlo, por las dudas. Tal vez podría cambair los canales en el televisor para ver algo que quisiese, cuando el de la sala de espera no estuviese ocupado.

"Muéstramelo" dijo.

Kageyama miraba a la piedra, como si supuestamente lo hiciese funcionar. Esto no debería ser tan difícil. Era un pequeño guijarro, debería ser capaz de moverlo, pero cada vez que pensaba que su dedo iba a tocarlo de verdad en esa ocasión, simplemente lo atravesaba, como un… como un fantasma. Hinata era mejor en esto que él, y molestaba a Kageyama. No le gustaba no ser bueno en algo. El guijarro era redondo como una pelota de voleibol, pero más pequeño en comparación. Podía manejar la pelota tan bien, dirigirla hacia donde más le convenía, pero no podía hacer que el guijarro se moviese ni un poco.

Vio otro guijarro pasar a su lado y Hinata cruzando el tejado como si fuese la cosa más fácil de hacer del mundo.

Kageyama cruzó sus piernas y brazos y alejó la mirada del guijarro. Escuchó a Hinata reírse, y se giró hacia él, molesto por reírse de él "¡Seguramente puedes hacerlo mejor porque has estado así por más tiempo!"

"¡Quizás soy mejor que tú!"

"No lo eres, voy a hacerlo pronto, y entonces seré capaz de mover cosas de todo tipo"

Hinata estaba exuberantemente feliz la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no era tímido para gritarle a Kageyama si no le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo o haciendo.

Intercambiaron insultos un rato, Hinata recurriendo al idiota con Kageyama la mayor parte del tiempo. Kageyama pronto se olvidó de la razón por la que discutían, y parece que Hinata también, así que simplemente se gritaron el uno al otro, poniéndose en pie para obtener un poco más de fuerza en sus gritos.

Alguien más podría haber señalado que la discusión seguramente estaba impulsada principalmente por las frustraciones de Kageyama por no ser capaz de hacer algo que tenía en mente al instante y quizás sobre ser un fantasma y no saber lo que eso significaba o lo que iba a pasarle. Kageyama realmente no pensaba mucho, simplemente actuaba, gritando y descubriendo que era agradable gritar. No era como si alguien pudiese escucharles, de todos modos, a parte de los otros fantasmas. Pero realmente no le importaban los toros. Los conoció y luego los descartó rápidamente como una persona con la que estaría dispuesto a pasar tiempo. Habían hecho lo mismo con él, así que no era la gran cosa.

"¡Estúpido Kageyama!" los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron y su pelo rebotaba mientras gritaba. Ese estúpido pelo anaranjado que estaba por todos lados. Estúpido Hinata que estaba gritándole, a pesar de que ni siquiera podía recordar ya porqué era. Extendió la mano y agarró a parte de arriba de la cabeza de Hinata, empujando hacia abajo sus estúpidos rizos.

"Au au au" gritó Shouyo, a pesar de que realmente no dolía mucho, porque eran fantasmas y las cosas simplemente les atravesaban–

Kageyama se tambaleó cuando su mano repentinamente pasó directamente a través de la cabeza de Hinata. Había sentido los suaves rizos contra sus dedos. Había logrado enfocarse lo suficiente como para tocar, solo que realmente no se había centrado en tocar, solo se habría estado enfocando en empujar esos estúpidos rizos "Oh" dijo, mirando su mano.

Hinata simplemente le miró como si no se hubiese dado cuenta del significado de lo que había sucedido.

"Funcionó" murmuró Kageyama, y los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par, la discusión olvidada mientras saltaba en el aire con un grito de emoción.

Siguieron experimentando, y ahora que lo había hecho una vez, Kageyama se dio cuenta de que podía hacerlo de nuevo. Al menos algunas veces. Pasaron horas en el techo, sacudiendo guijarros, palos y hojas.

"¿Sabes?" dijo Hinata mientras lanzaba un guijarro volando hacia el borde, siguiéndolo con sus ojos hasta que tocó el suelo de abajo "Realmente no he estado aquí mucho más tiempo que tú"

Hinata realmente no había hablado de porqué estaba allí, pero como era un hospital, Kageyama había adivinado que había que había estado enfermo o algo así, por lo que no había preguntado. ¿Era grosero preguntarle a un fantasma cómo murió? No tenía ni idea.

"Morí como dos semanas antes que tú"

Kageyama no estaba seguro de si debía hacer alguna clase de pregunta para que siguiese, pero no era realmente bueno en esas charlas, y alrededor de Hinata realmente no lo necesitaba, lo cual estaba bien.

"¿Quieres saber lo que ocurrió?" preguntó Hinata, renunciando a su pequeño montón de guijarros y palos para arrastrarse hacia donde Kageyama estaba sentado, dejándose caer justo en frente de él. Kageyama se encogió de hombros. Si Hinata quería hablar, podía escuchar, pero tampoco necesitaba saber qué había pasado. Hinata había muerto, así que ahí estaba ahora, rondando un hospital, esperando lo que viniera después.

"Fue tan dramático, como una película o algo. Kenma, es como mi mejor amigo, supongo, y estaban manejando a casa desde la escuela, íbamos a jugar videojuegos en su casa, porque acababa de comprar un juego nuevo. Luego vino este automóvil hacia nosotros y creo que el tipo estaba con el teléfono o algo, pero realmente no puedo recordarlo, porque de repente no estaba en el otro carril, sino en el nuestro, y Kenma intentó poner distancia pero el coche solo puaah y dimos vueltas y había mucho ruido y entonces como que no recuerdo mucho más"

"Al parecer estuve en coma durante tres semanas antes de morir, porque lo siguiente que supe es que estaba sentado en la habitación, mirando a mis padres, y a Natsu – esa es mi hermana pequeña – de pie junto a la cama, y estaban llorando, y no pude entender por qué hasta que me vi en la cama. Como woah, fue tan extraño verme con cortes y moretones por todas partes, y estaban llorando, y no entendí porque hasta que una enfermera dijo que lo sentía por su perdida, y de alguna manera entendí lo que había pasado"

Kageyama escuchaba en silencio mientras Hinata se lo contaba. La muerte de Hinata había sido tan diferente de la suya. Kageyama había esperado que llegase, lo había estado esperando durante meses, pero el de Hinata fue tan repentino. En un momento iba a jugar videojuegos y al siguiente era un fantasma. Kageyama miró sus manos, las vio apretando sus muslos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

"Lo siento" dijo en voz baja.

Hinata sonrió, pero no era su sonrisa habitual, sino algo más suave que no llegaba a sus ojos "No eras tú el que conducía ese otro coche" dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Estás triste por haber muerto?" preguntó Kageyama.

"Bueno, sí, ¿supongo? Tenía todos esos planes y ahora no puedo hacer nada de eso. Y estoy triste porque entristecí a mi familia y no me gustó verles así. Y creo que quizás Kenma se culpe a sí mismo, así que estoy triste por no poder estar allí para animarlo"

Kageyama bajó la mirada al suelo, pensando que quizás debería consolar a Hinata, pero sin saber realmente cómo.

Unas pocas semanas más tarde, Kageyama estaba sentado en el techo de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba solo. Tenía su espalda apoyada en una tubería de aluminio, las rodillas apoyadas en el pecho y la cara enterrada en los brazos. Había pasado la mayor parte de su nueva existencia como un fantasma junto a Hinata, pero había necesitado un tiempo a solas, e incluso si las otras enfermeras y pacientes no podían verlo, realmente solo se sentía solo aquí, donde no había nada más que el techo y el cielo y el tenue resplandor de la ciudad.

Se sentía raro. Se había estado sintiendo raro durante los últimos días, pero era extrañísimo hoy.

Hinata y él habían pasado los últimos días buscando habitaciones donde los pacientes o doctores estuviesen viendo los Juegos Olímpicos ahora que estaban en marcha, prestando atención a cada partido de voleibol. Comentaron sobre los juegos, qué jugadores fueron los mejores y qué equipos seguramente ganarían. Puede que Hinata no haya jugado mucho a voleibol, pero había visto mucho de este, así que tuvieron largas discusiones sobre los partidos, y estuvo bien, pero hacía que un extraño sentimiento creciese también.

En algún momento, el sueño de Kageyama fue de estar de pie en esa cancha, llevando con orgullo el uniforme de su país mientras ayudaba a llevarlos a la cima. Cuanto más miraba, más se hundía con el conocimiento de que nunca pasaría, y los partidos ya no eran tan divertidos. Se había vuelto demasiado cuando vieron el último partido de la noche, la semifinal entre Japón y Estados Unidos. Hinata siguió sonriendo y señalando a los jugadores que más le gustaban (que siempre eran los atacantes).

Kageyama guardó silencio mientras veía cómo es recibida la pelota y colocada y golpeada expertamente, imaginándose a sí mismo allí entre los jugadores, siendo el que arrojaba la pelota en la posición perfecta para que los atacantes la colocaran para lanzarla al otro lado. Era todo lo que él había querido, y solo porque había sido uno de los desafortunados en enfermarse, nunca lo experimentaría. Estaba atrapado en este estúpido hospital sin hacer nada en todo el día, hasta que tal vez un día tuviese que irse a otro lado, pero quizás fuese tan estúpido como esto.

Cuando el segundo set terminó, Japón ganando, dejándolos 1-1 en sets, Kageyama no puede soportarlo más y sale apresurado de la habitación.

Hinata le sigue, por supuesto que lo hizo, pero Kageyama respondió que quería estar solo, y mientras corre escaleras arriba, Hinata ya no le sigue.

Eso había sido hacer una hora, y Kageyama todavía se sentía fatal. Le dolía el pecho. No como cuando estaba enfermo, era un tipo de dolor diferente. Triste, estaba muy, muy triste, pensó para sí mismo. Kageyama quería jugar al voleibol de nuevo, quería vivir de nuevo. No era justo, de verdad que no lo era. Era bueno en voleibol, todos decían eso. Demasiado bueno, decían algunos, pero eso solamente era porque no podía seguir el ritmo de sus pases.

Las uñas de Kageyama se clavan en sus brazos, y era agradable que sintiera una especie de ligero dolor. No tan nítido como habría sido de estar todavía vivo, pero aun así podía sentir algo al menos. Podría ser un fantasma, podría estar muerto, pero no se había ido del todo.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si simplemente se hubiese ido. La mayoría de las personas no se convirtieron en fantasmas, así que no tenía ni idea de porqué él lo hizo. La mayoría de las personas simplemente avanzaban justo después de su muerte. Si Kageyama tenían algún tipo de asunto sin resolver y que completar, era jugar al voleibol, y eso no iba a suceder, así que tal vez tendría que pasar la eternidad como un fantasma.

No quería llorar, pero realmente quería hacerlo también.

No escuchó cuando llegó Hinata, porque sus pies no emitían ningún sonido. Solamente alzó la mirada cuando Hinata llamó su nombre. Kageyama se frotó los ojos secos mientras alzaba la mirada hacia Hinata, a punto de gritarle por interrumpirle cuando vio lo que Hinata tenía bajo un brazo.

"Sé que no es una pelota adecuada, pero busqué en toda la sala de juegos, y esto es lo mejor que pude encontrar" dice Hinata mientras sostiene la pelota de goma para niños, decorada de forma chillona con personajes Disney "¿Me la pasas?"

Kageyama sintió algo surgir dentro de él por esas palabras, y antes de saberlo se estaba poniendo en pie, extendiendo sus manos por la pelota. Hinata se la dio, y Kageyama la probó en sus manos. No era nada parecido a una pelota de voleibol, pero no estaba tan lejos de tamaño, y era redonda así que, ¿quizás funcionase? Alzó la mirada hacia Hinata y asintió. Hinata esbozo una amplia sonrisa y lanzó los brazos al aire, dando un grito de emoción.

Decidieron jugar en el techo, porque incluso si existiese peligro de que el balón saliera por el borde, era un techo grande y al menos nadie vería una pelota volando sola por el aire. Kageyama lanzó el balón hacia arriba y lo dejó caer un par de veces, probando el peso de este. Hinata estaba parado un poco lejos, rebotando con energía apenas contenida.

Kageyama tiró la pelota al aire por última vez, siguiéndola con los ojos a través de sus dedos extendidos mientras empieza a caer de nuevo, y entonces golpea el balón hacia Hinata.

Era más ligero que sus balones de voleibol, y no había contado con eso, así que la pelota vuela demasiado alto, pasaría justo encima de Hinata. Está ya preparándose para arreglarlo en el siguiente pase cuando Hinata vuela. No saltó como cualquier otro jugador de voleibol, en un momento estaba en el suelo y al siguiente estaba en el aire, con el brazo estirado, más alto, más alto, más alto. La palma de su mano se estrelló contra el balón y la hizo volar hacia un lado. Era un golpe horrible, sin control u objetivo, pero Hinata se las había arreglado para golpearlo.

Hinata cayó de vuelta al techo, los ojos abiertos de par de par y la boca formando una 'O' mientras miraba hacia abajo a su palma, aparentemente tan sorprendido de haber golpeado la pelota como Kageyama. Miró hacia arriba, un rostro con una gran sonrisa mientras gritaba más lanzamientos, más lanzamientos, por favor, Kageyama.

Kageyama no estaba seguro, pero pensó que quizás ese fue el momento exacto en que se enamoró de Hinata Shouyou.

Kageyama estaba sentado en un banco fuera del hospital. Hinata y él habían explorado desde hacía mucho tiempo cuán lejos podía salir, y habían descubierto que cincuenta metros más allá de las paredes que había. No es que hubiese una pared o algo así; simplemente… no era posible caminar más. Realmente no podían explicarlo.

Hinata asomó la cabeza por la pared sobre él, y Kageyama inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle durante un momento "¿Dónde fuiste?" preguntó mientras Hinata salía de la pared, justo a través de su cabeza, como si eso no fuese nada grosero y se sentó a su lado.

"Estaban poniendo este nuevo anime en la televisión de la sala de juegos, así que quería verlo"

"¿Era bueno?"

"¡Sí! ¡Era todo buaaah y puaaah!" el brazo de Shouyou atravesó el pecho de Kageyama mientras lo movía para demostrar lo que era buaaah. Kageyama frunció el ceño, mirando hacia su brazo, hasta que Shouyou lo apartó de nuevo con una sonrisa tímida.

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos meses desde que Kageyama había muerto. El tiempo parecía transcurrir lentamente cuando no tenía clases o cualquier otra cosa que tuviesen que hacer, así que no estaba completamente seguro. Habían pasado la mayor parte de ese tiempo juntos, pero a veces Hinata huiría a hacer algo, y algunas veces Kageyama simplemente necesitaba estar solo un rato. Era algo agradable, o al menos tan agradable como podía ser esta vida de fantasmas que llevaban. Cuando se volvió aburrido vagar por los pasillos, fueron al tejado a jugar al voleibol, y lentamente lo estaban mejorando. Los saltos de Hinata seguían siendo impresionantes, al igual que su velocidad, pero su puntería era horrible, así que aún tenían mucho trabajo por hacer. Kageyama no pensó demasiado en el hecho de que realmente no tenían nada por lo que trabajar.

Kageyama se frotó las palmas de las manos contra los muslos, subiendo y bajando un poco los pantalones de lino. No estaba seguro de lo que pensaba sobre la ropa, al parecer todos los fantasmas simplemente despertaban llevando lo mismo en vez de la ropa con la que morían, lo cual seguramente era algo bueno, porque había sido vergonzoso pasear por el hospital junto con Hinata con el culo al aire. También llegó a la conclusión de que de alguna manera se habían despertado luciendo como si se hubiesen visto antes. Antes de los accidentes o las enfermedades que los reclamaron. Hinata no tenía heridas de un accidente automovilístico y Kageyama no tenía magulladuras, y no estaba tan delgado como lo había estado al final, cuando su cuerpo había sido incapaz de procesar la comida y sus músculos fueron desapareciendo. Se veía como cuando jugaba a voleibol, fuerte y sano. Lo cual quizás fuese irónico considerando que estaba muerto y todo eso.

Kageyama miró a Hinata. El sol estaba brillando sobre él, haciendo que su pelo naranja vibrase mucho más. Hinata estaba mirando también a Kageyama, los ojos ámbar brillando. Era lindo. Kageyama no le había dicho eso, porque Hinata seguramente se enfadaría muchísimo. Hinata no era guapo o sexy, nada de ese, era adorable. Ojos grandes, rizos ingobernables, los ligeros rastros de pecas que solo había visto al sol, como ahora.

Realmente no le había contado a Hinata sobre el hecho de que tal vez estaba enamorado de él, porque no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo sin parecer realmente estúpido. Sin embargo, había pensado en lo que Hinata haría si se lo hubiese dicho. En los días malos, pensaba que Hinata se reiría de él, y luego no querría volver a hablarle, en los días buenos, se imaginaba que Hinata lo besaría.

Kageyama realmente no había besado a nadie antes, aparte de cuando jugaban algún partido en una fiesta escolar, y eso realmente no contaba. Había estado demasiado ocupado con el voleibol como para pensar en cosas como novias o novios y besar. Estaba empezando a pensar mucho ahora en eso. Como mucho, mucho. Realmente quería besar a Hinata.

Quizás hubiese, más o menos, practicado. Estaba tomando el control de todo este conmovedor asunto, y si se concentraba realmente, podría alzar lápices y llevarlos a través de la habitación. Lo había hecho tantas veces con los lápices de la enfermera que habían empezado a preocuparse, así que luego pasó a hacerlo con otras cosas que encontraba. Tal vez podría mantener su concentración durante dos minutos, lo que tal vez no iba a ser un beso muy largo, pero también podría ser lo suficientemente largo. Además, siempre podrían besarse más veces. Si Hinata quisiese. Kageyama pensó que tal vez quisiese, pero no estaba seguro.

"¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas muerto!" exclamó Hinata, solo para darse cuenta de lo que había dicho un momento después, inmediatamente disculpándose por ello.

Kageyama solo le observa, viendo esos rizos rebotar mientas se inclina repetidas veces. Sabía lo suave que era ese pelo, y tal vez le gustaría tocarlo de nuevo.

"Hinata" dice Kageyama, pero Hinata sigue disculpándose.

"Shouyou" dice Kageyama, y Hinata instantáneamente se calla, enderezando su espalda y mirando a Kageyama con una mirada sorprendida en el rostro. Nunca han usado sus nombres para hablarse pero el sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata le dice que quizás debería usarlo de nuevo.

Kageyama simplemente iba a hacerlo; iba a besar a Hinata.

Frotó las manos contra sus pantalones de nuevo, incluso si no están sudando ya, as´que realmente no había necesidad de hacerlo.

"Sho…" se acobarda "Hinata. Cierra los ojos" escucha su voz salir un poco brusca, pero Hinata no pareció darse cuenta.

No podía hacer esto si Hinata estaba mirando. Ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como estaba.

Hinata cerró sus ojos.

Kageyama se inclina un poco y entonces se detiene de nuevo "Céntrate en tu cara" dice. Realmente no funcionaría si solo él se volviese corpóreo.

Hinata abre sus ojos de nuevo, mirándole con sospecha "¿Vas a pegarme?"

"¡No voy a pegarte, idiota!" espeta Kageyama con brusquedad. Ya estaba nervioso y no tiene la paciencia para tratar con Hinata, estando tan raro como ahora.

"No me llames idiota, estúpido Kageyama" respondió de manera brusca también Hinata, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Solo cierra los ojos y céntrate en tu cara, ¿vale? Quiero intenta algo"

Hinata todavía parece sospechar, pero cierra los ojos, y después de un momento, asiente "De acuerdo, lo voy a hacer, pero si me pegas, no voy a–"

Kageyama le interrumpe al inclinarse y besarle, justo en los labios. Hinata tenía la boca abierta, así que solo le dio en el labio inferior, pero tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que estaba suave antes de caer hacia adelante, pasando a través de Hinata.

Se echó para atrás, los ojos abiertos de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, había besado a Hinata. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Hinata?

Hinata abrió los ojos y parpadeó, pareciendo una lechuza confundida. Su boca todavía estaba abierta, y había un creciente sonrojo en su rostro "¿Acabas de…?"

"Si" dijo Kageyama.

"¡Quéeee…!" dijo Hinata, los ojos abriéndose de par en par con confusión o sorpresa o ambos.

Kageyama de repente está verdaderamente avergonzado, así que aleja la mirada, preguntándose porqué lo había hecho así. Debería haberle dicho primero a Hinata que le gustaba, porque ahora este iba a pensar que era realmente raro, y tal vez ni siquiera volviese a hablar con él.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Hinata.

Kageyama farfulló "Idiota, ¿por qué preguntas eso?"

"¡No me llames idiota! ¡Tú eres el que me besó!"

Kageyama cruzó sus brazos y alejó la mirada. No quería haber de eso, no gracias.

"Kageyamaaaaaaaa" se quejó Hinata. Kageyama no le miró.

Una mano se movió delante de su rostro y Kageyama lo ignoró.

"Kageyamaaaaa" se quejó Hinata de nuevo "¡No puedes simplemente guaah y luego nada! Dime porqué, ¿por favor, por favor, por favor?"

"Idiota, no voy a decirte nada" replica Kageyama. sus mejillas seguramente estaban rojas ahora, pero si mantenía la mirada alejada de Hinata, este no se daría cuenta.

"¿Te gusto?" preguntó Hinata, y Kageyama se congeló. De algún modo quería decir que si, simplemente dejarlo salir, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado. Besar a Hinata era suficiente por un día "Si es por eso por lo que estás avergonzado, está bien, porque me gustas también"

Kageyama miró bruscamente hacia Hinata. Se encontró con una brillante sonrisa.

"Creí que lo sabías" siguió Hinata.

"¿Cómo podría saber eso?" refunfuñó Kageyama.

"Porque estoy contigo todo el tiempo, y porque me haces pases" dijo Hinata como si fuese razón suficiente.

"Solo haces eso porque casi no hay nadie con quien estar y porque no hay nadie más que pueda lanzarte pases"

"No, lo hago porque te quiero, Kageyama" dice Hinata, enfatizándolo con un gran sentimiento.

Kageyama no tenía ni idea de lo que decir, pero su interior estaba estremeciéndose de manera extraña, y su rostro se sentía totalmente cálido.

"¿Me besas de nuevo?" dijo Hinata.

Kageyama dudó.

"Por favor, bésame otra vez, Kag – Tobio" dijo Hinata, y los aleteos en el estómago de Kageyama se convirtieron en una tormenta cuando escuchó a Hinata llamarle por su nombre.

Hinata se arrastró por el borde para quedar sentado en sus rodillas, mirando a Kageyama. Alzó una mano hacia él, pasando junto a su mejilla. Kageyama se encontró asintiendo mientras se inclinaba hacia el toque, volcando toda su concentración en mantenerse corpóreo. Los dedos de Hinata se sentían suaves contra su mejilla, y entonces Hinata se inclinó más cerca y presionó sus labios contra los suyos, y eran suaves y cálidos, y esta vez sus labios se alinearon perfectamente. Presionados juntos, sin saber realmente cómo hacer esto. A Kageyama no le importó, todavía estaba bien, porque estaba besando a Hinata.

Estaba acercándose más, y entonces, de repente, Hinata estaba pasando a través de él con un grito de sorpresa. Se arrastró hacia atrás para poder mirar a Kageyama de nuevo, y por un momento se miraron el uno al otro, pero luego la risa brotó de ellos.

Kageyama nunca hubiese imaginado que su primer beso en condiciones sería con un fantasma, y no tenía idea de lo que iba a suceder, cuánto tiempo estaría cerca antes de seguir hacia donde tuviese que avanzar, pero siempre y cuando tuviese a Hinata aquí, pensó que estaría bien.

El resto del día lo pasó riendo, discutiendo y practicando los besos. Para el momento en que ambos se desvanecieron hacia la otra vida, cogidos de la mano, ambos se habían vuelto bastante buenos.


End file.
